


The Church of Hot Addiction

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Consent Issues, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lust Spell, Sex, Sex in a Church, Witches, dean and ruby both under a spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Ruby, a church and a lust spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Church of Hot Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Dean licked his way inside Ruby and grinned as she writhed under his touch. Not that she could do anything but writhe and buck up, nearly smashing into his nose. Not when he’d tied her arms and legs so efficiently to the pews in the church. Not when he had plans for her that she certainly wasn’t complaining about.

If he stopped to think for a minute, if he shook his head of the cloud of lust-want-have-need, then maybe he’d realise that this wasn’t normal. That Ruby wasn’t his to own, or possess, that wanting to sink into her wet folds was _not_ what he’d been thinking of doing only 24 hours ago, when a sharp knife against her throat had been the closest he’d ever got to fantasising about her. But all he wanted was her, all he needed was her. It was like an itch he couldn’t quite reach, a craving that only fucking her into the floor again and again would satiate.

He started to pull at his trousers, eagerness causing him to fumble with the belt and curse as he knocked his knees against the stone church floor. Church.

Something pushed at the front of his mind, something about a church, and why they were there. They hadn’t come here to have sex, he was sure of that. But that was all he was sure of.

“Dean, _please,”_ Ruby begged, and whatever truth had been dragging at him, disappeared in a sudden desire to do as she wished.

“Your wish,” he whispered, kissing and nibbling at her inner thigh, “is my command.” He frowned, something about the way that phrase tripped off his tongue worrying him, but Ruby wriggled her body and Dean didn’t care anymore.

Instead he was pulling at her T-shirt until her breasts were exposed to the cool air, his tongue and teeth finding first one nipple and then the next as his fingers dipped inside her and brushed softly against her clit.

“Dean,” Ruby sighed, half benediction, half plea for attention. He silenced her with a kiss that left a foul taste in his mouth and that had both of them wincing in disgust. But that need to be inside her was still there, that desperate thrumming in his veins calling to him. He didn’t question it, just reacted by chasing away Ruby’s taste by licking at her skin, which at least did not turn his stomach.

Then he entered her, his hard cock finding the spot that sent her as close to heaven as she was ever going to get with an ease that he’d never experienced with any other woman. She cursed and moved up against him and he kept on pounding into her, leaving finger-shaped bruises on her hips as he held them in place, teeth digging in a little deeper than he ever would anyone else as he came and stopped himself from crying out by closing his mouth against her neck. Her own orgasm followed soon after, the tremors sending pleasant sparks through Dean’s body. He felt himself getting hard again but didn’t question the impossibility of it, just kept on thrusting automatically, his nose buried in the spot between Ruby’s shoulder and her neck where he most easily seemed to fit. Ruby’s moans were loud and echoed throughout the church, but Dean’s heartbeat was slowing and though he didn’t stop his body’s slick thrusts his fogged brain was starting to clear.

As Ruby came for the second time Dean’s body collapsed against hers and she futilely tried to buck him off.

“Dean, will you…” She stopped talking, as if she too were coming back to herself. Time and place and _company_ reasserting itself like thinking you were waking up from a dream, only to realise you were trapped in a nightmare.

“Tell me that what I think just happened really didn’t.”

“What do you think happened?” Dean asked, his muffled response close enough to her ear that he sounded like he was shouting.

“That that bitch Felicity set a lust spell on us.”

“Oh,” Dean said quietly. He shook his head, Ruby’s hair itching at his forehead. “So that’s what happened.”

He realised he should move, his soft cock still inside Ruby, his naked body flush against her barely covered one. But right now overwhelming shame was burning through him. That he’d just lain with a demon was bad enough. That he’d been with one that his brother had also, was also, banging was just plain freaky.

“You can get off me whenever you like,” Ruby said. “By which I mean, get the fuck up!”

Dean did so, more because of Ruby’s attempt at kicking him in the crotch than her actual words. Looking anywhere but at her he pulled on his trousers and looked around for his shirt. He remembered vaguely having thrown it off as they’d grabbed at each other – he definitely remembered knowing that he wanted to fuck Ruby so hard she saw stars – but the rest of his memories were still unclear, still black and white montages out of order and smudged.

“Hey, a little help,” Ruby snapped. She tugged uselessly at the ropes binding her and growled at the back of her throat when she saw that Dean was smiling.

“Was that your idea or mine?” Dean asked, though he was pretty sure of the answer. After Hell there was no way he was tying anyone up in this lifetime.

“Bite me,” Ruby said. “Oh wait, you already did.”

Dean’s eyes drifted to her neck, where the evidence of their activities was lying, far too plain to see. He wanted to reply with an equally cutting remark, but instead he just felt spent. And disgusted.

“The spell’s worn off, right? I’m not going to want to jump you again, am I?”

“No, it’s over. Thank fuck. Now will you just untie me?”

Dean stares at her a little longer. Tried to think of the softness of her breasts, the delicate shape of her hips, anything that will make this memory easier to swallow. He has too many memories hiding at the back of his mind; he’s not sure how many more will fit.

He does consider leaving her like that. All trussed up and nowhere to go. She looks positively debauched. Sullied.

But there would be far too many questions about a young girl tied up in a church and so obviously the victim of…well, so obviously a victim. He doesn’t let himself ponder consent – he was as much a victim as her and that at least is not something she’s complaining about.

And he doesn’t know, can’t seem to get his memory to work the way he wants it to, if there were witnesses to their desperate rushing in here. Doesn’t know if the police are already on their way, concerned citizens reporting screams and god knows what else from the church they never step into.

“Fine,” he said at last and pulled out a knife from his pocket. He made quick work of her bindings and shuddered as he was forced to touch her flesh to keep her still and not hurt her. He doesn’t really know why he’s bothering, except that blood on the floor would be a bitch to get out. And she looked kind of vulnerable, now she’s not cursing at him, but watching him through lidded eyes.

“Thanks,” she said. For a moment Dean almost believes she means it.

“We still need to find that coven,” Dean told her, though he knew she was as aware of that as he was. He can almost smell her desire for revenge. He’d have to find a way to stop her killing them all, much as he too hates witches. But much as it pains him to even think it, right now he could do with her help.

“I know the perfect place to start,” she muttered, her eyes dark. She started to head to the door and Dean found himself following.

He’s less comfortable in her presence now than he was before. But for the moment they need each other, and with the upcoming war, perhaps she won’t be the last demon he finds himself needing to make nice with. He really hoped it was the last lust spell he had to deal with though.

Unless there’s a really hot cheerleader involved. That he could get behind.


End file.
